Micah's Hideout
Micah's Hideout is a criminal hideout in Red Dead Redemption 2 in the Grizzlies West region of the Ambarino territory, positioned on top of Mount Hagen. This location only appears in the map after completing the final storyline mission, "American Venom". Description Micah's Hideout is a large camp that was established to headquarter Micah's Gang some time between 1899 and 1907 by Micah Bell and Dutch van der Linde. The camp is situated on Mount Hagen in Ambarino. The hideout consists of numerous small camps strewn around Mount Hagen, usually consisting of a shack, tents, a campfire and other clutter, such as clothes lines, boxes and lanterns. These small campsites are generally close together, with only a few feet to a few meters between them. The campfires can be used by the player to craft and cook items. The main hideout, where Micah and Dutch reside, is located further down the mountain than the camps, and is situated on a small plateau surrounded by treacherous cliff edges. The camp consists of a large watchtower, a storage shelter, a campfire - which is larger than the others - and an outhouse. Scattered around the camp are pieces of equipment, such as boxes, firewood and barrels. Inside of the watchtower is a large room which served as the dwelling of Dutch and Micah. This room is filled with furniture, such as bunk beds, a furnace and shelves. Towards the back of the room is a ladder which leads up to the lookout area: a fenced-off platform at the top of the watchtower, full of crates, large boxes and clutter. Interactions In an attempt to get revenge, John Marston, Sadie Adler and Charles Smith launch an attack on the hideout in the mission "American Venom". The trio head to the camp, but Charles is immediately shot in the shoulder by a sniper, and John and Sadie are left to fend for themselves as snipers left and right shoot down at the two. Charles survives, but is unable to use his weapon due to his injury, so John and Sadie are left to progress up the mountain alone. The duo win several gunfights as they make their way towards the camp. However, as they make their way to another campsite, a member of Micah's gang springs on Sadie from above; just as John attempts to try and save her, another gang member attacks him. During the brawl, Sadie's attacker stabs the left side of her stomach. Before the attacker can finish Sadie off, he is shot in the back by Charles, who quickly collapses due to his injury. With both Sadie and Charles injured now, John is left to take down Micah's gang alone. Just as John sets off, he is confronted by Joe and two other gang members. John quickly kills the three, and continues his journey to Micah and Dutch. After several shootouts, John finally makes it to the main hideout. He is soon confronted by Micah himself, and, after a short conversation, the two quickly engage in a gunfight. As Micah attempts to shoot John, Sadie appears near him, aiming her revolver at him. Sadie struggles because of her wound, but her and John manage to get Micah to surrender. Then, the door of the watchtower flies open, and Dutch appears. He is seen to be wielding two revolvers, aiming them at John and Sadie. As John and Sadie are now distracted by Dutch, Micah spins around and wrestles Sadie to the ground. Micah rips Sadie's revolver from her hand, and stands up with it aimed at the side of her head. The three men argue, all while aiming their weapons at each other. Then, unexpectedly, Dutch pulls out his second revolver, and shoots Micah in the chest with it. Micah falls back, releasing Sadie, before being finished off by John. Micah staggers and stumbles, before falling face-first into the snow. John thanks Dutch, but he doesn't respond, and instead walks away, up the mountain. John hurries inside the watchtower, opens a chest, and finds a large stash of money and gold bars. He finds a saddlebag nearby and uses it to carry the treasure back down the mountain. Mission appearances ;Red Dead Redemption 2 * "American Venom" Notes * On a tree stump inside the watchtower is Valerian Root. * At the top of the watchtower is a lock-box; inside is a coin sack and Aged Pirate Rum. Trivia * Inside of the outhouse is an unidentified, deceased figure. * If revisited after "American Venom", Micah's body is labelled as "Stranger." Navigation Category:Hideouts Category:Ambarino Category:Locations Category:Redemption II Locations